


Need to Know [Übersetzung]

by May_Mailine, Saras_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Mailine/pseuds/May_Mailine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl
Summary: Manche sind geborene Verkuppler, anderen wird das Verkuppeln aufgedrängt und all das ist sowieso Nevilles Schuld.





	Need to Know [Übersetzung]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Need to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880454) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> German translation of Need to Know by Saras_Girl.  
> Dies ist eine ÜBERSETZUNG. Das Original wurde in englischer Sprache von Saras_Girl verfasst.

Es ist der Sekundenbruchteil zwischen der Verwunderung darüber, warum genau sein bester Kumpel unterm Tisch verschwunden ist und Zabinis mattem „Toll gemacht, Longbottom“ aus der Reihe hinter ihm, als Ron seinen gravierenden Fehler erkennt.

Natürlich ist es dann schon viel zu spät um irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen, auch wenn seine Reflexe ganz gut sind, ziemlich gut sogar, und während die lauwarme, schleimige Flüssigkeit aus Nevilles Kessel über seine Haut, Haare und Umhang platscht, schließt Ron bloß die Augen und stößt einen gelassenen Seufzer aus.

Als er sie wieder öffnet, steht Harry langsam auf und blinzelt mit seinen zaghaften grünen Augen. Ron wischt sich blassrosa Glibber aus dem Gesicht und blickt mürrisch drein.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst dich ducken“, sagt Harry verhalten. „Nicht meine Schuld, dass du nicht zugehört hast.“

„Hab ich doch“, protestiert Ron, dankbar dafür, dass ihm ein einfacher Einfühlsamkeitstrank — selbst Nevilles entstellte Version — keinen ernsthaften Schaden zufügen kann. Sein Umhang allerdings… er wirft dem rosa beschmierten Stoff einen flüchtigen Blick zu, rümpft die Nase und zuckt mit den Achseln. Der war sowieso mindestens aus dritter Hand und bedeckt gerade eben seine Knie.

Harry grinst. „OK.“ Während er sich bückt um seinen runtergefallenen Rührstab aufzuheben, fügt er hinzu: _,Wenn du den Versuch durch Lavenders Bluse zu sehen als ,zuhören’ bezeichnest.’_

Da er sich umgedreht hat um Snape dabei zu beobachten wie er das, was von Nevilles Trank übrig ist, zu verbannen, dauert es einen Moment bis Ron die Worte seines Kumpels registriert. Empört und immer noch klebrig stupst er Harry mit seinem Ellenbogen an: „Was hast du gesagt?“

„Ich sagte ‚OK‘.“ Harry wirft ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und wendet sich wieder ab. 

„Ron, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Hermine als sie auf seiner anderen Seite auftaucht. _‚Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Snape nicht mal nachfragt, das rosa Zeug wird mittlerweile deine Haut durchdrungen haben und weiß Gott was anrichten, einfach unverantwortlich.‘_

„Ja, ich… danke Hermine.“ Eilig richtet er einen Säuberungszauber auf sich selbst, welcher wie verrückt brennt; er ist nie auf den richtigen Dreh gekommen, es sorgfältig zu machen, aber egal, wenigstens ist er jetzt glibberfrei.

„Snape hätte das sofort machen sollen“, brummelt Hermine und wirft einen Blick auf ihren höchst unbekümmerten Professor, der jetzt auf der Kante seines Tisches sitzt, finster in Nevilles Richtung blickt und wahrscheinlich überlegt, wie viele Punkte er abziehen soll.

„Ich weiß, Mine, das hast du gerade schon gesagt.“

Sie runzelt die Stirn und geht zurück auf ihren Platz neben Parvati. „Ich glaube du hörst wieder Stimmen.“

Neben ihm kichert Harry, aber als Ron sich mit einem „Die ist doch verrückt geworden.“ auf den Lippen zu ihm dreht ist Harrys Mund fest verschlossen und seine dunklen Augenbrauen sind konzentriert gesenkt.

„Zehn Minuten“, bellt Snape.

_‚Zehn Minuten, Eure Schmierigkeit‘_ , murmelt Harry.

Nur, dass er es eben nicht tut.

Snape rauscht mit einem finsteren Blick an Rons Tischende vorbei. _,Zwanzig? Dreißig vielleicht. Nachsitzen? Nein. Ein Abend mit Longbottom kommt bloß unnötigem Masochismus gleich. Vielleicht eher…_ fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom. Es wären eigentlich mehr, aber ich gewöhne mich an Ihre furchterregende Inkompetenz.“

Neville nickt bloß müde und Zabini verdreht neben ihm die Augen. Ron atmet durch, eine Erkenntnis dämmert ihm nachdrücklich und unausweichlich.

Das kann nicht gut sein.

**~*~**

„Nein, nein, ist OK, trink du“, drängt Ron und beäugt seinen und Harrys fertigen Trank mit Argwohn.

„Wenn du meinst.“ Harry zuckt die Achseln und verschlingt die gesamte schimmernde Flüssigkeit der Ampulle mit einem Schluck. _‚Keine Ahnung, was zur Hölle heute mir dir los ist, Junge. Hast du wieder verdorbene Kürbisse gegessen?‘_

„Hab ich nicht!“, beharrt Ron bevor er sich selbst aufhalten kann. Ganz davon abgesehen war der Kürbisvorfall war eine einmalige Sache. Auf Harrys verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck hin fügt er schwächlich hinzu: „Ich habe… äh, lange nicht mehr das Meer gesehen.“

Die Sorge, dass das das beste ist, was ihm in einer Notlage einfällt, wird verdrängt als Harrys Augen sich weiten und er sich im Raum umsieht.

„Genial! Es hat geklappt — ich kann sehen, was die anderen fühlen“, schwärmt Harry. „Snape ist sauer — welch Überraschung; Hermine ist aufgeregt; du bist… scheinbar über etwas besorgt…“ Harry sieht ihn für etwa eine halbe Sekunde misstrauisch an. „Malfoy ist… hmm.“ Harry verstummt, errötet und wendet seine Augen von dem Slytherin ab, aber als Ron sich verdreht um ihn anzusehen, sind kühle graue Augen unbeirrt auf seinen Freund gerichtet.

„Was ist Malfoy?“

„Ach, keine Ahnung“, weicht Harry aus und ist plötzlich sehr darauf konzentriert, seine Zaubertrankzutaten wegzuräumen. „Ich glaube, es lässt jetzt nach.“

Aus irgendeinem Grunde glaubt Ron ihm nicht. Er möchte glauben, dass sein bester Kumpel ihn nicht anlügen würde, aber der übertrieben beiläufige Ton und die abgewendeten Augen erzählen eine andere Geschichte.

_,Wer zur Hölle wird in Zaubertränke geil?!’_ fragt sich Harry während er gewaltsam ihren Arbeitstisch schrubbt und Ron denkt sich, dass er den Rest seines Lebens auch ohne diese Information glücklich gewesen wäre.

Offensichtlich bekommt Ron aber nicht genug von der Strafe und dreht sich genau rechtzeitig um, sodass Malfoy ihn direkt anblickt und ihm den Finger zeigt. Protziger Slytherin Wichser. Er erwidert die Geste mit Gefühl und hilft Harry halbherzig dabei, alles vor dem Mittagessen wegzupacken.

In einem Moment, der offenbar von vorübergehendem Wahnsinn zeugt, zieht er es in Betracht, Snape zu erzählen, dass Nevilles verkackter Trank ihm offenbar die Fähigkeit gegeben hat, _die verflixten Gedanken anderer Leute zu hören._ Es braucht nur einen unaufgeforderten zornigen Blick von unheilvollen schwarzen Augen um sich umzuentscheiden; es wird einen anderen Weg geben, das in Ordnung zu bringen. Hofft er.

Das Klassenzimmer ist praktisch geräuschlos, wie immer bei Snape, und Ron stellt fest, dass es was mit Nähe zu tun haben muss, denn es befinden sich dreizehn andere Leute im Raum, aber er kann nur Harry hören, der direkt neben ihm ist, Sachen in seine Tasche schiebt und die Stirn runzelt.

_,An wen er wohl gerade denkt’_ , ertönt Harrys Echo in seinem Kopf und es ist fast ein Seufzer, der Ron erstarren lässt. _,Hoffentlich nicht Snape’_ , geht es düster weiter.

Sekunden bevor Snape sie in die Mittagspause entlässt, stürzt Ron aus dem Raum.

**~*~**

_Jap. Es hat definitiv etwas mit Nähe zu tun_ , grübelt er und versucht den Schrecken in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen als er am Mittagstisch sitzt und sich wünscht, er könnte seine Ohren schließen. Nicht, dass es was brächte wenn er es könnte, folgert er, denn der Stillezauber hat ungefähr einen Scheiß gebracht und so hat er ihn verzweifelt wieder aufgehoben. Zum Glück sitzt er genau an einem Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches, aber er ist immer noch von genug Leuten umgeben um reichlich Dinge zu hören, die er lieber nicht hören würde.

Es gibt nur wenige Dinge, die einen Mann schneller von seinem Mittagessen abstoßen als zu hören, dass Seamus Finnigan denkt, Snape sähe beim Suppe essen heiß aus, oder zu beobachten, wie Harry auf der Bank vor- und zurückrutscht mit dem schmerzhafen Wissen, dass ihm seine Unterwäsche die Poritze hochrutscht.

Glaubt er zumindest, bis Ginny, die einige Minuten lang verdächtig leise ist, ihren Kopf zur Seite neigt, beobachtet, wie Parkinson die Große Halle durchschreitet und denkt: _,Welche Farbe Pansys Schlüpfer wohl haben.’_

Ron ächzt, lässt seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen und verfehlt knapp seine Suppenschüssel.

„Ron, ich möchte nicht neugierig sein, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass dich etwas beschäftigt.“

Er muss nicht aufschauen um Harrys trockenes Lächeln zu sehen oder sein inneres _,Weißt du Gin, es gibt subtilere Art und Weisen Slytherins anzustarren.’_ zu hören. Also lässt er es. Es ist schön hier; der Tisch ist warm und geschmeidig an seinem Gesicht und riecht nach Wachs und Suppe.

„Alles in Ordnung“, murmelt er gegen das Holz und fragt sich, ob es nicht leichter wäre, es Harry einfach zu erzählen — er ist schließlich sein bester Kumpel.

_,Wo verdammt ist Malfoy?’_ , fragt sich Harry. „Bist du dir sicher?“

„Reich mal das Brot rüber, Harry“, bittet Ginny. _‚Ich wette grün. Kleine grüne Schlüpfer…‘_

_‚Was er mit dem Mund alles machen könnte‘_ , sinniert Seamus neben ihm.

Mit brummendem Schädel löst Ron sein Gesicht vom Tisch und starrt seine Hausgenossen mit schlecht getarnter Bestürzung an.

„Alles OK, ja… fühl mich nur ein bisschen… kein Hunger. Ich gehe in die, äh, Bibliothek“, improvisiert er, springt auf und ignoriert Hermines verblüffte Miene von etwas weiter runter am Tisch. Scheiß auf die Idee, er wird es keinem von ihnen erzählen. Die sind doch alle von Slytherins besessen. Auf eine echt besorgniserregende Art und Weise.

Als er aus der Halle rennt, kann er es nur knapp vermeiden, direkt in Malfoy zu klatschen, der gerade versucht, reinzugehen.

„Pass auf, wo du hingehst, Wiesel.“ Malfoy starrt ihn wütend and und sieht dann weg. _‚Potter isst Suppe‘_ , fügt er stumm und rätselhaft hinzu.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy“, kontert Ron ein bisschen abgelenkt und drängt sich an ihm vorbei aus der Halle raus.

Bei näherem Nachdenken könnte die Bibliothek tatsächlich eine gar nicht so schlechte Idee sein. Obwohl er — verstörenderweise — vermutet, dass kein Buch dieser Welt erklären kann, warum Harry an kaum etwas anderes als Draco Malfoy denkt.

**~*~**

Wie sich herausstellt, hat die Bibliothek nichts nützliches zu bieten. Naja, sie hat eine Menge zum Thema Einfühlsamkeitstränke zu bieten, aber absolut gar nichts dazu, was im Falle eines Longbottom-Missgeschicks zu tun ist. Die besorgniserregende Sache ist… _eine_ der besorgniserregenden Sachen ist, dass der richtige Trank in unter einer Minute hätte nachlassen sollen, so wie der von Harry.

Als er drei Stunden später den Gemeinschaftsraum betritt, stellt er fest, dass der Trank nicht nur nicht nachgelassen hat, sondern er findet heraus, dass Gemälde ebenso denken wie sprechen können. Und, dass die Fette Dame findet, er habe einen tollen Hintern.

Was schön zu wissen ist.

Beim Versuch wie Hermine zu denken, denn er wird sie garantiert nicht fragen, entscheidet Ron, dass eine Unterhaltung mit Neville zwecks Informationsbeschaffung ansteht. Er findet ihn allein beim Kamin sitzend und ängstlich auf einer scharlachroten Feder kauend. Ron schreitet zielgerichtet in seine Richtung und versucht dabei die Stimmen seiner Hausgenossen zu ignorieren, sowohl die lauten als auch die anderen. Er bekommt langsam Kopfschmerzen.

„Neville… was hast du heute Morgen getan?“, fragt er und versucht dabei, nicht allzu verzweifelt zu klingen.

Nevilles Blick weitet sich und ist schulderfüllt. „Es war ein Unfall!“, platzt er heraus. _‚Woher sollte ich wissen, dass das Kätzchen in der Zisterne stecken bleibt?‘_

Ron starrt verblüfft bevor er entscheidet, dass es, wie so oft heute, besser ist, nicht weiter zu fragen.

„Macht nichts, Neville“, murmelt er, lässt für seinen nervösen Freund ein Lächeln aufblitzen und zieht sich dann in die gesegnete Stille des Schlafsaals der Siebtklässler zurück.

**~*~**

Die Nacht ist still, aber alles andere als friedlich und Ron hält es für eine listige Taktik, seine Dusche und den Gang zum Frühstück so lange wie möglich aufzuschieben, um jegliche versehentliche Preisgabe von Informationen seitens seiner Zimmergenossen zu vermeiden.

Gerade als er die Eingangshalle durchquert, bemerkt er, dass sich scheinbar das halbe Slytherin Haus in seine Richtung bewegt und macht gerade so einen Schritt aus dem Weg hinter eine Rüstung. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob der Trank nachgelassen hat, aber gleichzeitig hat er auch keine Lust es zu testen, indem er herausfindet, wen Crabbe und Goyle heimlich begehren. Vor allem, wenn man bestimmten Gerüchten glauben kann, welche besagen, dass die Antwort darauf nämlich ist, sich gegenseitig.

Als die Luft rein ist, holt er zur Stärkung tief Luft und schreitet in die Große Halle.

Traumatisiert lässt sich Ron Harry gegenüber schwer auf die Bank fallen and belädt seinen Teller mit so viel Speck wie drauf passt. Im Zweifelsfall, iss Frühstück.

„Hunger?“, erkundigt sich Harry mit einem Lächeln und dann… nichts. Ron hält die Luft an und traut sich kaum zu glauben, dass es das war; vielleicht ist es vorbei.

„Ja, am verhungern“, entgegnet er, weil Harry ihn wieder so ansieht; der Blick, welcher sagt: _‚Hat ein Basilisk dein Gehirn gefressen?‘_ ohne es wirklich sagen oder gar denken zu müssen.

Da ist immer noch nichts und als Harry sich wegdreht um über seine Schulter zu blicken, jubelt Ron still, stopft sich zwei Scheiben Speck auf einmal in den Mund und führt einen kleinen Freudentanz im Sitzen aus.

_Hallo Stille! Verdammt, hab ich dich vermisst._

„Morgen, Ron. Könntest du mir den Saft reichen? Wo schaut Harry hin?“, sagt Hermine in einem Atemzug während sie sich mit einem Arm voller Bücher und dem reizenden Duft von Himbeeren neben ihn setzt. _,Warum kannst du jeden Morgen soviel Speck wie dein eigenes Körpergewicht essen und nicht bereits die Größe eines Hauses haben? Weißt du, dass Lavender Brown Vegetarierin ist? Merkst du überhaupt, dass ich hier sitze, du ignoranter Trottel?’_

„Natürlich merke ich das“, blafft er und reicht ihr den Krug. „Und ist sie echt?“

Hermines dunkle Augen verschärfen sich während ihr Kiefer leicht aufklappt und Ron erkennt sofort nicht nur, dass er kein Glück mit dem Nachlassen hat, sondern sie ihm jetzt auf die Schliche kommt.

„Ist sie echt was?“ _,Oh… Gott.’_

„Eine Vegetarierin“, flüstert Ron im Wissen, dass es nichts bringt eine Ausrede auch nur zu versuchen.

„Ja, in der Tat ist sie das. Und sie hasst Speck.“ Hermine rümpft ihre Nase und schnappt sich eine Scheibe von seinem Teller. „Seit Zaubertränke?“, fragt sie und das nicht leise. Zum Glück lässt Harry sich nicht von seinem merkwürdig gedankenlosen Starren ablenken.

„Sei leise!“, zischt er und lehnt sich näher. „Und ja, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, ich hab’s unter Kontrolle und ich bin mir sicher, dass es sehr bald vorüber geht. Mach kein großes Ding draus.“

Sie verschränkt ihre Arme auf der Tischplatte und starrt ihn wütend an. _‚Und du unterstellst mir also, dass ich aus Allem ein großes Ding mache?‘_

„So ziemlich.“ Ron nimmt einen großen Schluck aus seinem Saftglas und fragt sich, ob es nicht doch einen Vorteil an dieser ganzen Gedankenlesen-Angelegenheit gibt.

„Verstehe“, sagt sie. _‚Unsensibles Schwein. Ich wette du hast einen winzigen Lümmel.‘_

Oder auch nicht. „Hab ich _nicht_!“, schreit er und schüttet Saft über sich als er sich empört zu ihr wendet.

Ihre Lippen krümmen sich zu einem äußerst untypischen Grinsen. „Ich versuche nur, zu helfen“, sagt sie achselzuckend. _‚Winziger, klitzekleiner…‘_

Entsetzt dreht sich Ron wieder zu Harry. Was ist bloß mit allen _los_?

Plötzlich intensiviert sich das Gestarre seines besten Freundes und nur ein kleiner Winkel von Harrys Mund zuckt aufwärts.

_‚Sechs‘_ , denkt er, _,sechseinhalb höchstens, Malfoy. Das kannst du besser, ich weiß es.’_

Eine ganz besondere Art makabrer Neugierde treibt Ron dazu, sich langsam in seinem Sitz umzudrehen um zu sehen, was Malfoy womöglich tun könnte um so ein merkwürdiges Lächeln in Harrys Gesicht zu zaubern. Und er… starrt zornig. Er trinkt Kaffee aus einer feinen Tasse, die er in seinen zimperlichen, weißen Händen hält und starrt Harry durch den Dampf hindurch zornig an. Es ist erstaunlich, dass jemand so lange starren kann, denkt Ron. Malfoy _blinzelt_ nicht mal.

Ron dreht sich zu seinem Frühstück zurück; seine Gedanken schwirren so schnell, dass er die letzten sechs Scheiben Speck kaum schmeckt. Harrys Gedanken haben sich wieder beruhigt, aber neben ihm singt Hermine entschlossen in ihrem Kopf, irgendetwas über grüne Felder und Jerusalem, während sie gleichzeitig eine Schale Müsli verzehrt und ihre Notizen für Verwandlung überfliegt. Ron reibt sich die Augen und atmet schwer aus. Sie lächelt und singt lauter.

_‚Und dann musst du Parkinson so anlächeln. Ist das jetzt wirklich nötig? Warum kannst du mich nicht so anlächeln?‘_

Ron wirbelt seinen Kopf so schnell herum, dass es fast schmerzt und gafft Harry an. Mit Sicherheit hat er das nicht gerade gesagt. Mit Sicherheit bewertet er nicht Malfoys Starren auf einer Skala bis zehn und möchte ihn lächeln sehen. Mit Sicherheit, er… oh, Scheiße, Harry, _nein_.

Harrys Ausdruck ist bedächtig leer, aber die glänzenden grünen Augen hinter der Brille sind so offensichtlich, dass Ron für einen Moment in die Versuchung kommt, sich in seinem Kürbissaft zu ertränken. Harry mag Malfoy, er… _mag ihn_ mag ihn.

„Ich werde Neville umbringen.“

„Du könntest es Professor Snape einfach erzählen, er weiß bestimmt, was zu tun ist.“, schlägt Hermine herzig vor ohne dabei aufzusehen. _‚...noch soll das Schwert ruhen in meiner Hand’_ , setzt sie nahtlos fort.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Snape nach gestern noch in die Augen sehen kann.“, gibt Ron mit einem kleinen Schauder zu. 

Hermine senkt ihren Löffel in schlecht getarntem Interesse. „Warum das?“

„Glaub mir, das willst du nicht —“

_,Ah, Draco, wie gerne ich dich gehen sehe’_ , kommt von der anderen Seite des Tisches und Ron weiß nicht, ob er erleichtert über die Ablenkung sein soll oder beunruhigt über die Fast-Sehnsucht in Harrys unausgesprochenen Worten, die Vertrautheit, die er nie laut ausdrückt und seinen Blick — er dreht sich prüfend um — jap, der fest an den Arsch des fortgehenden Slytherins geheftet ist.

„Was war das über Snape?“, fragt Harry als sich die Türen hinter Malfoy schließen und Ron braucht einen Moment um zu merken, dass er laut angesprochen worden ist und deshalb eine Antwort von ihm erwartet wird.

„Ja, Ron, was war das über Snape?“, fragt Hermine hilfreicherweise und macht kaum eine Sekunde Pause bevor sie das Lied wieder in ohrenbetäubender... _verstandbetäubender?_... Lautstärke von vorne beginnt.

Ron blickt sich wild nach Speck um, doch dem Anblick leerer Servierteller muss er sich geschlagen geben und mit etwas Mühe konzentriert er sich auf gegenwärtige Angelegenheiten: seine beiden besten Freunde blicken ihn mit erwartungsvollen Gesichtern an.

_‚...inmitten dieser dunklen teuflischen Mühlen’_ , singt Hermine, unschuldig blinzelnd.

Ron kaut auf einem zerfetzten Daumennagel herum. Etwas über Snape. Malfoy. Snape. _Komm schon_ , sagt er sich selbst, _wenn alle um dich herum durchdrehen, musst du nur..._

„Naja, ich hab gehört, dass Malfoy auf Snape steht“, sagt Ron bevor gesunder Menschenverstand ihn aufhalten kann. „Was, naja... ziemlich verstörend ist.“

„Glaub ich nicht“, murmelt Hermine während sie zum Lehrertisch rüberstarrt.

„Ich weiß, komisch, ne?“ Ron versucht, Harry, dessen Gedanken vollkommen verstummt sind, nicht anzusehen. „Für beide Seiten kein Nachweis für guten Geschmack, aber andererseits _sind_ beide Slytherins.“

_‚Nein, ich meine, dass ich es wirklich nicht glaube.’_

„Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht“, äußert Harry nach einer Weile mit gerümpfter Nase. „Danke für diese entzückende Vorstellung, Ron.“

„Tja, du hast gefragt.“

„Stimmt.“ _‚Ich weiß und ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte es nicht getan. Verfickter Malfoy... Gott, ich bin so ein Idiot.’_ „Wir sehen uns im Unterricht, OK? Hab was im Zimmer vergessen.“

Ron nickt und beobachtet wie er aus der Großen Halle schlurft, irgendwie... geschlagen? Aufrichtig enttäuscht und, wagt er zu behaupten, verletzt? Es ist schlimmer als er zunächst gedacht hat. Als er sich zum Tisch zurück wendet, blendet er Hermine mit etwas Mühe aus und starrt hinunter auf seinen leeren, mit Krümeln bestreuten Frühstücksteller.

Sieht wohl ganz so aus, als müsse er sich echt damit abfinden, dass es Harry schwer erwischt hat mit Draco fucking Malfoy. Und es ist nicht der Schwul-Aspekt; das ist völlig belanglos. Es ist der Malfoy-Aspekt. Dieser abgehobene, höhnische, Slytherin, Hüpfendes-Frettchen-Aspekt. Nicht nur das, denn da ist auch ein komischer, leicht beunruhigender Teil in Ron, der darauf besteht, dass sein bester Kumpel _mehr erreichen kann_.

„Verdammte Scheiße!“, sagt er laut.

Hermine, die neben ihm aufsteht und ihre Bücher aufsammelt, kneift die Augen zusammen. „Wenn du soweit bist, kommst du zu mir und sagst mir genau, was da in deinem Kopf vor sich geht, ich werde warten.“ Sie legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter und lächelt. „Und bis dahin, habe ich noch viele weitere Lieder.“

„Das habe ich befürchtet“, murmelt Ron.

Als sie geht, ist er alleine an seinem Ende des Tisches. Mit einem Seufzer zieht er ihre Schale zu sich herüber und macht sich über ihr unaufgegessenes, pampiges Müsli her und genießt die Ruhe.

**~*~**

Er genießt die Ruhe so sehr, dass er sogar zu spät zu Verwandlung kommt. Ihm werden von einer streng dreinblickenden McGonagall fünf Punkte abgezogen und er ist gezwungen, den einzigen noch übrigen Platz im Raum einzunehmen – der neben Draco scheiß Malfoy.

Ist ja klar. Denn die Kräfte des Karma oder woran Lavender und ihre Freunde sonst noch so glauben sind natürlich noch nicht fertig mit ihm.

„Setz dich hin, Wiesel, deinetwegen sieht der Platz unordentlich aus.“ Malfoy sieht ihn nicht einmal an, kippt seinen Kopf nur weiter nach hinten und starrt die Decke an, als ob nichts auf der Welt interessant genug für ihn ist.

Ron setzt sich ohne ein Wort hin und versucht, sich auf McGonagalls Demonstration zu konzentrieren. Mit Harry zwei Reihen vor ihm sitzend und Malfoy, der direkt neben ihm sitzt, atmet und einfach _Malfoy ist_ , ist es allerdings ziemlich schwierig. Er tröstet sich selbst mit der Tatsache, dass Malfoys Gedanken echt ziemlich langweilig sind; er scheint überhauptkeine bösen Pläne auszuhecken... ehrlich gesagt, ist es fast schon enttäuschend.

Als Ron langsam aber sicher seine Schnecke in ein Wollknäuel verwandelt (weil es seine Aufgabe ist, besser nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken), wird er sogar mit folgenden Schätzen belohnt:

_‚Weasley riecht nach Speck.’_

_‚Es muss schön sein als Schnecke... abgesehen davon, dass alle einen hassen. Ich glaube, es ist ein bisschen so wie als Slytherin. Hm. Die Leuten wären erstaunt zu wissen, wie philosophisch ich doch sein kann.’_

_‚Meine Wolle ist schöner als die von Weasley.’_

Und dann: _‚Warum muss Potters Haar immer so aussehen als wäre er gerade gegen die Wand durchgenommen worden? Vielleicht stimmt das ja.’_

Ron hört auf, in seiner schleimigen Wolle herumzustochern und lässt seinen Blick sehr langsam zu Malfoy gleiten, welcher ein tiefes Knurren ausstößt, das hörbar sein könnte oder auch nicht; es ist mittlerweile schwer zu sagen. Wie dem auch sei, seine Aufmerksamkeit ist geweckt und Ron beobachtet in entsetzter Faszination wie Malfoy überprüft, dass McGonagall ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hat und dann anfängt, zerknüllte, mit Tinte verschmierte Pergamentkügelchen an Harrys Hinterkopf zu schnipsen. Der Anblick absoluter Entschlossenheit lässt die Augen aufleuchten, die Ron immer für kalt gehalten hat und seine stummen Worte sind nicht weniger fesselnd:

_‚Sieh mich an, Potter. Sieh mich an. Verdammt nochmal... sieh – mich – an.’_

Schließlich dreht Harry sich mit irritierter Miene in seinem Sitz um und bewaffnet mit der Lawine ungewollten Wissens ist es für Ron kinderleicht, das _Gefühl_ zu sehen, welches in beiden Augenpaaren aufflammt als Harry und Malfoy einander in die Augen sehen – es ist nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil da bevor beide ein komfortables zorniges Starren aufsetzen, doch lang genug für Ron um sich überaus unwohl zu fühlen, so als ob er in einer Sache verfangen ist, die keiner der eigentlichen Teilhaber wirklich versteht.

Er dreht sich weg und stützt seinen Kopf in seine Hände und vergräbt seine Augen.

_‚So ist es besser, Potter’_ , denkt Malfoy neben ihm. _‚So wunderschön, wenn du mich böse anstarrst.’_

Oh, bloß nicht! Er nimmt alles zurück. Sexy-Suppen-Snape und Grüner-Schlüpfer-Parkinson, kommt zurück, alles ist vergeben. Das... das hier ist nicht nur das Sonderbarste, was jemals geschehen ist – und das schließt das Ding ein, was er letzten Monat während eines Kontrollgangs der Vertrauensschüler zwischen Filch und Mrs. Norris gesehen hat – aber es ist auch besorgniserregend einleuchtend und jetzt, wo er darüber nachdenkt, ergeben viele Sachen ganz schön viel Sinn.

Und trotzdem. Er ist zwar bereit, zuzugeben, dass er nicht die aufmerksamste Person auf der Welt ist, aber ernsthaft, wie zur Hölle hat er das nicht mitbekommen? Wichtiger noch, wie hat Hermine das nicht mitbekommen?

„Konzentrieren Sie sich, Mr. Weasley“, rügt McGonagall im Vorbeigehen. _‚Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wohl Nachsitzen ansteht.’_

Ron beugt sich eilig über seine Wolle.

„Läuft bei dir, Gryffindoof.“ Malfoy lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkt die Arme. _‚Es ist mir schleierhaft, warum Potter mit jemandem wie dir befreundet ist.’_

„Halt’s Maul, Malfoy.“

**~*~**

Am Ende des Tages hat Ron drei Mal im Unterricht neben Harry und ihm während des Essens zwei Mal gegenüber gesessen und er zieht es ernsthaft in Erwägung, sich selbst mit einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht zu setzen und sich von Hermine aufwecken zu lassen, wenn all das vorbei ist. Er hat Harry gern, wirklich, aber soviel Schmachterei nach Malfoy kann man nicht ertragen.

Manchmal ist es so schlimm, dass er sich selbst auch nur noch fragen kann, wie Harry es schafft, überhaupt irgendetwas auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Die inneren Schwärmereien seines besten Freundes sind endlos und beeindruckend vielfältig; Ron weiß bald schon viel zu viel über Mafoys Augen, seine Hände, seine bösen Blicke, sein Lächeln und seine Sprachmuster.

Während Zauberkünste kommt außerdem ein offen gesagt furchterregender Gedanke hinzu, nämlich darüber, wie er wohl in Leder aussähe, was dann in ein makabres Grübeln darüber übergeht, ob Malfoy wohl für Snape Leder tragen würde und ob es Snape gefallen würde. Ron wimmert und rutsch rüber zu Hermine, die seinen Griff am Zauberstab korrigiert und eine stumme, überschwängliche Interpretation von _‚I’m Henry the Eighth I am’_ einleitet.

Was sie, sehr zu Rons Verdruss, abends als sie gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum am Feuer sitzen, immer noch singt. Harry ist davongezogen und tut, was er halt abends so tut; Ron hat sich bislang nie darum geschert, aber jetzt hat er den Verdacht, dass es was damit zu tun haben könnte, Draco anzusehen. Und das Ding ist, jetzt wo er weiß, dass Draco Malfoy von ihm gesehen werden möchte, weiß Ron nicht so recht, was er mit diesem Wissen anstellen soll.

Er starrt in die Flammen, rückt seinen Stuhl von Neville weg, der sich wieder Sorgen um Kätzchen macht, kratzt sich am Kopf und wundert sich. Schließlich gibt es kein davonkommen von der Tatsache, dass es sich um Malfoy handelt, aber... wie sehr er es auch versucht, er kann das Bild von Harrys Gesicht, als er die Lüge über Snape erzählt hat, nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen.

Harry hat genug durchgemacht... unter den Umständen hat er es nicht verdient, sich elend zu fühlen, selbst wenn Malfoy derjenige ist, der ihn... Ron schluckt... nicht elend macht. Ruckartig greift er in seine Umhangtasche, zieht einen Schokofrosch heraus und stopft sich das ganze Teil mit einem Happen in den Mund. Er dreht die Karte in seiner Hand um; Dumbledore. Der wüsste, was zu tun ist. Nicht, dass Ron ihn fragen würde.

_‚H-E-N-R-Y, Henry the Eighth I am, I am’_ , singt Hermine während sie über ihrem Aufsatz für Zauberkünste die Stirn runzelt. Er ist immer beeindruckt, wie sie es schafft, sich gleichzeitig auf so viele Dinge zu konzentrieren, aber naja, sie ist wahrscheinlich auch die schlauste Hexe, die er kennt.

Ron seufzt, Mund voll mit geschmolzener Schokolade. Er wird sie wohl fragen müssen.

„Mine?“

„Mm?“

„Wenn du... äh, etwas herausgefunden hättest“, beginnt er und auf ihr Augenrollen hin schluckt er schnell, „über jemanden... und jemand anderen und du wärst die einzige, die wüsste, dass beide, also der jemand und der andere jemand, eigentlich das gleiche denken, aber sie beide denken, dass der andere etwas _anderes_ denken würde und, dass wenn sie wüssten, dass sie beide das gleiche denken, es echt gut wäre, auch wenn es wirklich _seltsam_ wäre, was würdest du tun?“ Ron macht eine Pause. „Rein theoretisch natürlich.“

Erstaunlicherweise hat das Singen aufgehört und Hermines Gedanken rennen viel zu schnell für Ron um auch nur ein einziges Wort zu verstehen, aber sie schürzt die Lippen und sieht vollkommen entnervt aus.

„Ich sollte mir Sorgen machen, wenn das da gerade Sinn gemacht hat.“ Sie rollt ihren Aufsatz ein und streckt sich in ihrem Sessel. „Ich gehe ins Bett.“

„Hermine!“

Am Fuße der Treppe dreht sie sich um und wirft ihm ein merkwürdiges kleines Lächeln durch den fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum zu. „Wenn ich es wäre... wenn ich es wäre, würde ich es ihnen sagen. Oder ich würde einen Weg finden, ihnen dabei zu helfen es selbst herauszufinden.“ Ihre Augen finden seine und sehen ihn warm an. „Du gehst echt gelassen mit der Angelegenheit um, Ronald. Das ist gut. Bis morgen früh.“

Und damit ist sie verschwunden und lässt ihn in die Leere starren. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste es die ganze Zeit, natürlich wusste sie es. Die Kanten der Karte in seiner Hand graben sich in seine Haut und er wirft noch mal einen Blick auf was wissende Funkeln in den Augen des Schulleiters. Ach. Wer braucht Dumbledore, wenn es Hermine Granger gibt?

_... und sie mag Speck_ , denkt Ron schläfrig als er nach oben trudelt und die Vorhänge um sein Bett zuzieht. _Großartig._

**~*~**

Bis Samstag – dem vierten Tag mit Viel Zu Viel Information – hat Ron gelernt, den genauen Sicherheitsabstand einzuschätzen, den er einhalten muss um mit seinen Freunden zu reden ohne irgendetwas komisches mitzuhören. Dennoch, es ist nicht hundertprozentig wirksam und er hat es geschafft in Erfahrung zu bringen, dass Seamus findet, Snape sähe auch beim Spaghettiessen gut aus, dass Hermine mehr vertrackte Lieder kennt als eine Person sollte und, dass das, was Harry unter der Dusche denkt, eine Selbst-Obliviation zu einer äußerst verlockenden Aussicht macht.

Und das i-Tüpfelchen ist, dass seine Freunde ihn auch noch fragen, warum er eine Zuckung entwickelt hat.

Nachdem er in einer nächtlichen Betthimmel-Anstarr-Sitzung die Chancen abgewägt hat, entscheidet Ron, dass er keine andere Wahl hat als mit Malfoy zu sprechen. Wie Hermine am Vorabend zwischen den Zeilen geäußert hat: „Manche lösen die Dinge selbst. Manche brauchen einen kleinen Anstoß. Andere... eher sowas wie einen Tritt in die Fresse. Sprichwörtlich natürlich.“

Und obwohl er weiß, dass Harry ihm seine Geschichte eher abnehmen wird, ist Malfoy genau der Typ, der in einen ablehnenden Anfall verfallen würde, wenn Harry ihm näher käme und sich so weit zurückziehen würde, dass er das ganze Ding ruiniert. Malfoy anzusprechen bedeutet, wie er sich klar wird, sich darauf zu verlassen, dass Schlangen Opportunisten sind und außerdem, die Tatsache sich darauf zu verlassen, dass ein Slytherin überhaupt etwas ist, ist nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass sowohl sein Verstand als auch seine Moral sich längst verabschiedet haben.

Aber, vergewissert er sich selbst, das ist so, weil er ein mega guter Freund ist.

Nachdem die Schüler ins Wochenende entlassen werden, flitzt er hoch in den Schlafsaal und wühlt durch Harrys Koffer bis er die Karte findet.

„Warum überrascht mich das nicht?“, sagt er in den leeren Raum als er beide, Harry und Malfoy, in der Nähe des Quidditchfelds findet. 

Als er dort ankommt, fliegt Harry mühelose Sinkflüge im Kreis, Haare überall und das Gesicht völlig entspannt während Ron da einen Meter hinter Malfoy steht und zu ihm hochblinzelt. Malfoy lehnt sich mit hochgekrempelten Hemdärmeln auf seinen Ellenbogen im Gras zurück, ein schweres Buch neben sich aufgeschlagen und die Augen unbeirrt an Harry geheftet.

Auch andere haben sich auf der Wiese breit gemacht; es ist ein heller, warmer Tag und mehrere Schülergrüppchen sitzen redend, lachend und lesend unter Bäumen, aber wie immer ist Malfoy allein.

Ron wappnet sich und geht einen stummen Schritt näher.

_‚... so heiß auf dem Besen, verdammt... kannst du mich sehen, Potter? Nein. Du siehst mich nie. Glaubst du, du bist es wert, Grasflecken in Kauf zu nehmen?’_ Malfoy seufzt und zieht lange Finger durch die Grashalme. _‚Wahrscheinlich. Warum kann ich Speck riechen?’_

„Weasley.“ Malfoy richtet sich auf, kneift die Augen zusammen und legt seine Zauberstabhand an den Hosenbund.

Ron ignoriert das wiederholte und giftige, stumme Fluchen in seine Richtung und lässt sich neben Malfoy ins Gras fallen. „Ich werde das nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen, Malfoy. Hör mir einfach nur zu.“

„Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich auf dich hören sollte, Weasley.“

„Weil ich glaube, dass du das hier wissen willst“, sagt Ron müde, schlingt die Arme um seine Knie und sieht geradeaus. Beide beobachten, wie Harry sich knapp aus einem spektakulären Sturzflug zieht und in der Ferne leichtfüßig im Gras landet. Während er sich ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln über _‚Schön, Potter, mega geil’_ verkneift, blick Ron noch ein letztes Mal zwischen den beiden hin und her, gerade als Harrys Blick am Blonden haften bleibt, und zögert.

Wie er da sitzt und beobachtet, wie Harry und Malfoy so tun als würden sie sich nicht gegenseitig beobachten, und versucht, sich an den nächsten Schritt der Spielanleitung dieses komplexen, raffinierten Plans zu erinnern, erlebt Ron etwas, das man nur als strahlenden, kristallisierenden _‚oh, scheiß drauf’_ -Moment bezeichnen kann. Es muss wohl geradeheraus.

„Malfoy, er mag dich auch.“ Ron starrt weiter in die Weite. „Du kannst jetzt so tun, als wüsstest du nicht, wovon ich spreche oder du kannst mich in eine dreibeinige Ziege verfluchen oder du kannst zu ihm rübergehen und ihn verdammt noch mal nach einem Date fragen bevor einer von uns STIRBT.“

Die Stille, sowohl außerhalb als auch innerhalb Malfoys protzigen blonden Kopfes, ist höchst befriedigend. Malfoy ist mehrere lange Sekunden sprachlos bevor er sehr leise, in einem sanften Ton, den Ron noch nie zuvor gehört hat, sagt: „Wie wäre es wenn ich dich in eine Ziege verwandle und ihn _dann_ um ein Date bitte? Wiesel“, fügt er nach einem Augenblick hinzu.

Plötzlich grinst Ron, gelöst aus einer Mischung von Erleichterung und reiner Merkwürdigkeit. Harry ist jetzt auf halbem Weg vom Spielfeld zu ihnen und er muss sich wirklich verdünnisieren.

„Weiß nicht, _Draco_ , aber ich glaube er fände es besser, wenn du und ich nett zu einander sind.“ Er stellt sich hin, wischt eilig Grasflecken weg und starrt auf den überrumpelten Slytherin herab. „Nett? Jo, das ist so’n Gryffindor Ding. Wir zeigen dir schon, wie’s geht. Keine Sorge.“

_‚Wiesel... Potter... hmm?’_ Draco blinzelt.

Und dann – und er schämt sich nicht einmal, es zuzugeben – steckt Ron Weasley seine Hände in die Taschen und läuft davon.

**~*~**

Leider oder zum Glück, je nachdem wie man es betrachtet, trägt die erste Person, der er im Schloss begegnet, einen hellen violetten Umhang und ein seltsam heiteres Lächeln.

„Langsam, Mr. Weasley. Ist etwas passiert?“

Ron richtet sich auf, schüttelt den Kopf und richtet sein Gesicht in einen unschuldigen Ausdruck. „Nein, Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Alles in Ordnung. Normal. Geregelt.“

Der alte Mann lacht und erst dann fällt Ron die seltsame Stille auf; wenn es eine Person gibt, die nicht _nicht denken_ kann, dann ist das mit Sicherheit Dumbledore. Er denkt doch bestimmt die ganze Zeit. Denken ist das, was er _macht_.

„Ich danke Ihnen für diese Einschätzung, Mr. Weasley, jedoch müssen Sie wissen, dass einige von uns unsere innersten Gedanken effektiver vor anderen verstecken können als andere“, antwortet er mit funkelnden Augen als Rons Kinnlade runterklappt.

„Natürlich, ich... entschuldigen Sie, Professor“, stottert Ron und versucht sich seinen Verstand mit weniger beeindruckendem Ergebnis als leere Leinwand vorzustellen, doch seine Gedanken driften immer wieder nach draußen ab und wundern sich, was Harry und Malfoy wohl machen. Was an und für sich schon verstörend ist.

Dumbledores kleines Lächeln hilft auch nicht weiter und er weiß, dass er errötet.

„Ihnen ist klar, Mr. Weasley, dass ich Ihnen nicht erlauben kann, diese... Gabe zu behalten.“ Sein Gesicht wird ernst.

„Ja. Sir. Ich wollte nur –“

Der alte Mann hält eine schweigende Hand hoch.

„Es bedarf keiner Erklärung, Mr. Weasley. Wäre ich mir nicht sicher gewesen, dass Ihre Absichten rein waren, hätte ich schon vor einer Weile eingegriffen.“

Ron ächzt. „Sie wissen einfach alles, oder?“

Das Lächeln kehrt mit voller Kraft zurück. „Mit diesem Wissen geht eine große Verantwortung einher, meinen Sie nicht?“

„Das stimmt, Sir. Kann ich das jetzt bitte wieder abgeben?“

„Sicherlich“, stimmt er zu, fischt eine kleine Flasche aus einer Falte seines Umhangs und Ron hat den Verdacht, dass er dieses ganze kleine Treffen geplant hat, klar hat er das. „Und ich glaube Severus wäre ganz geschmeichelt, oder?“, fügt er unschuldig hinzu, sodass Ron etwas von der zähen Flüssigkeit, die er schon zu trinken begonnen hat, ausprusten muss.

Er nickt, bedankt sich bei Dumbledore und bekommt im Gegenzug einen abwesenden Klopfer auf die Schulter. Das Problem ist, so vermutet Ron, dass er nach vier Tagen bereits fürs Leben gezeichnet sein könnte. Trotzdem macht er sich auf den Weg Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum um jemanden zu finden, an der er sich ganz dicht heranstellen kann.

Sicher ist sicher.

**~*~**

Am folgenden Wochenende ist Ron ungeheuer dankbar, dass er die Gedanken seiner Freunde nicht mehr belauschen kann, obwohl er mittlerweile mehr oder weniger genau erraten kann, was einige von ihnen denken während sie den Lehrertisch ansehen.

Oder einander. Er blickt von seinem Schachspiel mit Neville auf als er sanftes Lachen vom Kaminvorleger hört, wo Harry und Malfoy mit ineinander verknoteten Fingern praktisch aufeinander sitzen und auf der Suche nach den ekelhaftesten eine Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen durchsuchen.

Er weiß nicht, was genau passiert ist, nachdem er vom Quidditchfeld abgehauen ist, aber er weiß, dass Harry einige Stunden später von Winde verweht, zerzaust und mit dem breitesten Grinsen, das Ron je gesehen hat, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekommen ist.

_„Er will mir nicht sagen, was du gesagt hast“_ , hat Harry zugegeben und ihn mit einem Arm fest umarmt, _„aber danke.“_

Jap. Es ist alles seine Schuld. Ron Weasley, mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Neville, hat es erfolgreich geschafft, aus Versehen ein Pärchen auf Hogwarts loszulassen, das, laut den Mädchen, die sich damit auskennen, _‚das verstörendste und süßeste auf der Welt’_ ist.

Scheiße. Ron stützt sein Kinn in eine Hand und starrt zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch als Malfoy eine blassgrüne Bohne ausspuckt, herumwirbelt und Harry mit einer Hand über seinen Kiefer gespreizt durchdringlich küsst. Ron will wegsehen, aber er sieht Harry lächeln und seine Finger durch blondes Haar streichen und einwandfreie Bohnen überall verstreuen. Es ist fesselnd und verunsichernd zugleich, als würde man einen Unfall sehen.

„Schachmatt“, verkündet Neville und Ron richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit entsetzt wieder auf das Spielbrett.

„Verdammter Mist.“

„Du hast nicht richtig aufgepasst“, sagt Neville freundlich und lässt seinen Blick durch den Raum gleich hinter Harry und Malfoy wandern, wo Lavender, Parvati und einige andere schrille, hübsche Mädchen sitzen.

„Ja“, stimmt Ron zu und entschließt sich, Neville nicht zu erzählen, wo er eigentlich hingesehen hat. Oder, dass er sich immer noch fragt, was aus dem Kätzchen geworden ist.

Gerade als die Gruppe am Tisch in lautes Gelächter ausbricht, stell Ron plötzlich fest, dass Lavender Browns Kichern eigentlich das womöglich nervigste Geräusch... in der Geschichte aller Geräusche ist. Hermine schaut ebenfalls auf vom Sofa, auf dem sie seinen Aufsatz für Geschichte der Magie korrigiert. Sie lächelt ihn an und plötzlich versteht er es.

„Mine?“ Er durchquert den Raum um sich neben sie zu setzen und ist plötzlich ganz nervös. „Hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?“

Sie errötet hübsch und nickt.

Harry und Malfoy, glücklich auf dem Teppich ineinander verknotet, bekommen es nicht einmal mit.

 

_\-- Hermine singt ‚Jerusalem’ [traditionell/William Blake] und ‚I’m Henry VIII I am’ [von den Herman’s Hermits]_


End file.
